We propose combining One Cell Systems Inc.'s novel, gel microdrop encapsulation technology with high complexity chromosome painting probes and flow cytometry to generate enriched populations of aberrant chromosomes. Model mouse and human systems and dual color painting probes will be used to investigate the feasibility of sorting microencapsulated chromosomes showing unbalanced translocations. Genetic aberrations such as translocations are implicated in a variety of diseases and in disease progression. This research represents a significant extension of FISH technology by making it possible to sort chromosomes based on DNA sequence. As molecular diagnostics continue to evolve, automated methods for clinical analysis will increase in importance. The proposed technology is expected to be used initially as a research tool, primarily benefiting the genome community. In the future, clinical diagnostic and specialty cytogenetic reference labs will be users as well. Phase II research and development will be expanded to include analysis of other aberrations such as deletions. As a result of this research, the company plans to increase the number of test kits available for use with its chromosome isolation and recovery system. These products will be sold to researchers and the technology will be licensed for use in clinical diagnostic settings. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The company plans to sell research test kits comprised of the CellSys 100 microdrop maker and reagents in the research products market and to license the technology to clinical diagnostic and reference labs. These products are extensions of the company's existing research test kits which are being sold on a worldwide basis. This proposed technology is expected to be used initially as a research tool, primarily benefiting the genome community; clinical diagnostic and specialty cytogenetic reference labs will also be users, as molecular based diagnostic techniques continue to evolve.